


Loving Gaze

by hanorganaas



Series: 1 Million Words August Rush [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Character Study, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny quickly raised his eyes at Steve and noticed a loving gaze creeping on his features.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Gaze

**Author's Note:**

> For **1 Million Word's** August Rush Challenge [Day 1](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/236087.html)

Tonight was the first time Danny noticed it. The two of them were having dinner in some fancy restaurant when he went on one of his verbal rampages. In the past whether it be in the car or at the headquarters. But tonight Steve didn't say a word, not a single hint of a rebuttal.

Danny quickly raised his eyes at Steve and noticed a loving gaze creeping on his features. He was admiring every inch of his appearence.

The cop took a sharp breath. It was the first time he felt loved by another in a very long time.


End file.
